


A slightly darker cage. (OS)

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: In between Gabriel's death and his comeback, what horrors may he have endured before he broke and gave up ? /!\ I do not own the characters of Supernatural nor the rights to them or the show /!\





	A slightly darker cage. (OS)

*How long had it been since i was first captured ? A year, or two maybe. I'd lost count of the days when the crazy captain crunch switched my cell.  
Inner monologues uh. So winchester.  
I can't speak, can barely move... I'm here, on the inside. I'm trying so hard to stay awake but... I'm drained. I have lost most of my grace by now, the dickbag left me with just enough to stay alive. And make more of course, since i'm apparently a living grace fountain !

I can hear his voice in my head all the time. "New sheriff" my ass ! Just another prick trying to overthrow Lucy as "worst thing ever" !  
I'd kill for a nougat right now...*

"Hello, my sweet little angel..." The raspy voice banged against the cages bars and resounded inside the cell as Gabriel stopped thinking straight and threw himself on the wall at the back of it. "I missed you... Wanna play?". 'He' wasn't even here, just not far enough for the archangel to fight the fear.  
He trembled and assumed a fetal position to try to protect himself from the Prince of Hell, but no movement of his body could prevent his mind from drenching in darkness.  
He started sobbing and his tears meddled on the atrocities of his past months, his sewed up mouth burning with the salt of his distress.

Even though Asmodeus wasn't around, Gabe could feel the cold touch of his fingers in his hair, the slow and painful insult of His nails in his skull, the clenching of His fists when they pulled his hair.  
Gabriel tried shaking his head, to chase away the infamy of that physical contact, in vain. Those hands weren't really there, those fingernails weren't really sharp, and the hand sliding around his throat was also only in his head.  
Air was pushed out of his lungs, and he was so close to being human that he started gasping, trying desperatly to breathe in the dirty air of his cell. Shaking, he put his own hand over his throat, wondering if he couldn't take His hand away, but only met his own burned flesh. Gabe's vision went dark, and he felt the ground under his forehead, hitting him once again.

 

He woke up to a new environnement, one that actually looked almost like a room. There was a bed, a nightstand. Bottled water on it. His mind was still blurry and his thirst was unbearable. He extended a weary arm toward the bottle, careful not to make the slightest sound : he had been taken for a fool more than once already.  
He knew this was another trap, so he stayed alerted, but he took the bottle and unscrewed the cap slowly, with the push of a bleeding finger. As far as he could see in the dull light of the place, there was no one and not much of things either.  
There was, however, a strange smell coming from the end of the bed : most probably blood in this place. His trachea was so roughed up though, that he took a sip out of the bottle to discover that it was the sweetest tasting thing he ever had the pleasure to drink or eat.   
After that sip, he waited a few minutes, wondering if it was poisoned, or if he would be drugged and decided nothing could be worse than what had already happened : he started drinking. A shiver came down his spine when he smelled that foul odor again and realized : it was Him.  
He threw away the bottle, and shrieked in terror as the room became lighter, and there He was. The archangel tried to become tinier than he already was next to Him and His white suit.  
How could such a shiny creature be so dangerous and mad ?

Tears rolled down Gabriel's face, and he shuddered through his mangled mouth, as Asmodeus extended a hand toward his cheek and caressed his dirty forehead : "You hurt yourself again Gaby..." His words were nice but His smile was that of a snake and the fallen archangel tried to back away, only to find his back against the wall.  
Asmodeus grabbed his hair, slowly but angrily : "I told you not to do those things... I wouldn't want you dead, i'd miss you...", Gabe closed his eyes and tried to escape in his mind for he knew he couldn't escape with his body, but the Prince shook violently his head between His hands and yelled : "YOU ARE NOT TO FLEE GABRIEL ! Nooo..."   
And when Gabriel opened his eyes again, there were yellow pits of flames staring down through his soul.  
"I thought you would fight longer... But you are a shell of an archangel aren't you?" He kissed the trickster's forehead and looked right back in his eyes "I broke you... And now, you are all mine..." Gabriel couldn't move, and was shaking from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, filled with terror at the wonders of what could come next.   
He had been burned, he had been drowned, he had been flogged, buried, lobotomized, hobbled, and everytime he though the nightmare would end, he had been healed.  
"I've had a new idea..." The cold hands ran through Gabe's hair and he felt relief for a second, even knowing it would lead to more and more pain "I've broken your body and mind... And now i'm gonna break your soul... Just for fun, as always" Asmodeus' burning eyes were pinned in the beautiful brown ones. He smiled, showing all his teeth, and one of His hands went back to the archangel's neck, squeezing lightly his trachea. He was now over the shuddering body in rags and He slithered His mouth towards Gabe's ear : "You will not enjoy this, but trust me... I will..."  
Unable to move or even talk, his mind started racing and he understood what was left to break. He tried pushing Him away, but before he could even move his hand, the Prince had snapped his fingers and Gabriel was strapped against a wall, in yet another room he didn't know.  
*Please stop, please, i can't do this, can't live through this, come on PLEASE STOP !*  
Gabriel was yelling, but could only in his mind. His eyes were so wide and full of fear that he couldn't see anything anymore, other than Asmodeus' hand going for his face again.  
*PLEASE DAD HELP ME !!! PLEASE STOP THIS !!!*  
The Longilineal Fingers made their way to his mouth and stroke his lips one after the other, healing them from the previous deviances that the archangel had to go through. "I trust you won't talk anymore Gaby..." He smiled again, with that snake's chuckle only Himself had never seen. "Now you'll smile for me, won't you?", He said as He put both His hands on the sides of a silent Gabriel's face "Come on, Smile..."  
His grin became even wider and the archangel felt with horror his mouth going upwards : he gave Asmodeus a hearthfelt smile, almost loving, his eyes slowly closing, and when they were closed, he felt the moist, cold contact of the Demon's soul over his mouth and as hard as he tried to stop this terrifying moment to happens, he opened his lips and kissed the Monster with passion.   
As their tongues meddled, He weaseled His hand toward Gabe's throat and choked him again, for sheer amusement . He stopped the kiss and gazed back into the archangel's eyes to see them filled with tears, once more, so he slapped him hard enough to have him fall of the wall : "No no no Gaby. That is NOT what I asked for !" Picking up the poor thing by his hair, He threw His hands in his face once again : "I told you- ", he slapped him again, "-to smile !" He grabbed him by the shoulders and backed him up against another wall. "You are to be happy with however you are treated." As He threw him away again, Gabriel felt something snap in his back and fell, like a ragdoll with his face on the ground, breathing scarcely.  
"Stop it, I know you, you're not dead yet..." The Prince of Hell got down on his knees next to Gabriel, and with a gentle stroke, took the hair away from his tear-filled eyes. "I'll heal up anything you need... If, and Only If, you are nice to me from now on..."   
As He wiped a single tear from Gabe's cheek and healed some of his wounds, He stood up and hold out a hand to help him up.

Unable now to even think, the archangel put his hand in the demon's and slowly came back up, in front of Him, still trembling. "Come on, be a good lad now..." Asmodeus snickered.   
And so, under the effect of the demon's power, Gabriel raised himself up to His face and kissed him again, this time dry-eyed, and Asmodeus knew He'd won, again.  
He grabbed Gabe's hair with a fist and threw him back on the nearby bed, ripping off his shirt with the other, Gabriel hit the bedhead but didn't let a single sound out, and never stopped smiling.  
He even tried to touch the Demon's face but he wasn't supposed to, so the only thing he'd feel would be the taller man's hand around his left arm, tugging him to face the wall : "I'm happy we see eye to eye now Gaby" He chuckled "In a way."

Fabric sounds informed the broken angel that he wouldn't, indeed, like what was next, but due to his condition, he could not do a single thing but wait. And so, he waited.  
He waited as the hands ran around his legs.  
He waited as they went up and down his thighs.  
He waited as they caressed his manhood and he waited as they went to his rump and took possession of him and he waited when the pleasure came.  
He hated himself for waiting, and he hated himself for liking it, but he never stopped smiling. Asmodeus mumbled something in his ear and his mind opened again, letting the fear take over : he tried to grab the endboard, to hoist himself out of the dark embrace but his hands, covered in sweat, slipped.   
Gabriel's body was so weak he could not even slow the events down : two fingers were already inside him, cold as death and yet so agreeable, going in and out in a slow dance of humiliation. He felt Asmodeus member rubbing against his bottom and the Prince stroking it in between his cheeks. He took the fingers out and Gabriel shuddered with pleasure when His then free hand passed the barrage of his thighs and rubbed the archangel's shaft up and down.  
It felt so good to Gabriel, after months of torture, that, for a moment, the fear kindly went away.  
And when Asmodeus stopped masturbating him and started penetrating him without any sort of gentleness, he yelled for real, and as a battered up bird, cried in vain to keep himself whole. The Prince had never been really human, but in that moment of power, He was terrifying of ecstasy, ramming inside the archangel. He held him by the hips, using Gabe's attempts to run away as momentum to throw Himself further into him, groaning with satisfaction every time He'd be back in.  
His left hand made its way up to his toy's hair and He forcibly pulled his ear closer to His mouth : "Do you see now?" He said as he crept inside the angels body and forced him to huddle against His torso "I own you Gabriel." The Trickster wept, filled with as much pain as shame, and Asmodeus stopped pulling his hair to suffocate him again, barely leaving enough place for him to swallow his tears. "Shhh, it'll'all be over soon..." But Gabriel knew it was never to be over.   
The pain had taken over any shred of physical bliss the experience could have awoke in him, it was so intense he couldn't even cry anymore. In that instant, barely breathing, sodomized by the last Prince of Hell, completely powerless, he prayed silently for his father to help him.  
To kill him.  
Anything but that pain.  
Anything but that shame.  
Anything but that insult to anything Gabriel ever held dear.

And when his father didn't answer, when Asmodeus came inside of him and laughed with contempt, wiping himself on the archangel's back, when that Monster turned him around and stared down his eyes, smiling at the destruction and violence, it happened.

He broke.


End file.
